


the perfect view

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Older Characters, Wedding Night, XD, ffxvnsfwweek, it's just porn tho, noctis still has energy, prompto is beat, the world has ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 3: Wedding Night.Noctis and Prompto celebrate their wedding night.





	the perfect view

**Author's Note:**

> Today, again a collaboration by me and Layann. 
> 
> You will find her art at the end of this story or at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

"Oh man, I seriously don't think I can move. At all," Prompto groaned, lying face first on the royal bed, still wearing his white wedding suit. Behind him, Noctis stood, all shaved and handsome and regal in his own black suit, looking just as fresh as he had during their wedding ceremony.

"It's been a long day. Considering you didn't sleep much last night, I can see where that'd make you exhausted. Come on, turn around so that I can at least undress you," Noctis smiled after he had shrugged off his black suit jacket and worked off his white cravat.

Prompto groaned and used probably the last of his energy reserves just to turn around and spread his arms over the whole king-sized back.

"That was it. I'm beat. No more moving at all," Prompto huffed, making Noctis chuckle. One violet blue eye opened to stare up at the King of Lucis, who was still standing after a long day of a wedding ceremony, national party and dances with everyone and their wives.

No wonder why Prompto was beat. He had never had to deal with so many people at once, at least not directly, only as Noctis' bodyguard. Noctis however seemed to be used to it, so he looked comparably fresh.

"How can you be so energetic," Prompto complained, dropping back onto the bed with a whine. To say that he was jealous was the understatement of the year. Maybe even for the decade. "You used to be the one who fell asleep after the slightest exhaustion. _You're_ the one with the old big injury that should render you immobile. Astrals, I've never felt _this_ old!"

"You're not old, just not used to it," Noctis chuckled, loosening his shirt's buttons enough to show off the top of the scar across his chest.

"Whatever. I just know that this will be one lonely wedding night for you and your hand," Prompto groaned as he felt the bed dip under Noctis' weight, who then moved to straddle him and work on the blond's cravat.

"We can wait," Noctis said in that indefinitely gentle voice of his that made Prompto feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He caught himself smiling a dopey grin and blamed that on the too many glasses of champagne he had on not enough food. It wasn't because Noctis' voice alone could make him feel at home more than anything in this world.

"Yeah, but then it's not a wedding night anymore. I don't want to spoil that for you," Prompto pouted as Noctis' fingers undid the buttons of his dress shirt.

"It's your wedding night just as well, wouldn't want to take that away from you either," Noctis chuckled as he reached the fly of his pants.

"Man, we're such a pair of losers," Prompto huffed as Noctis continued to work on the fly of his pants. "Too tired to have sex during our wedding night."

"Speak for yourself, I'm gonna make the best of this as I can," Noctis smirked as he pushed down his new husband's pants and underwear in one motion that was as swift as it could be for someone who had had too much champagne on too little food as well. It took him a moment, but he managed to wrestle every clothing item off Prompto's lower body before he returned to the bed.

"H-hey! I... I don't think I can..."

"Let me," Noctis purred, silencing every protest from his husband with a gentle kiss to his lips that he deepened soon, coaxing Prompto's tongue into a lazy battle that quickly turned dirty. Prompto moaned and wrapped his arms around his Noctis' neck, pulling him in, even as he was still only half-dressed and he could only feel his sex through his suit pants.

Noctis smirked as he broke the kiss a moment later. "That woke you up a little, huh?"

"Yeah, well. _Partly_ ," Prompto gave back, jerking his hips against Noctis'. "I don't think I can move any more than that though."

"That's more than enough," Noctis grinned and pecked his husband on the lips again before he trailed a line of kisses down over his neck down his chest before he made a detour left and right to the blond's nipples. Prompto gasped as the king sucked both of them hard enough to bruise and winced when he buried his teeth into them before he let go to move on. By then, the blond was hard enough that he could feel his erection heavy against his thigh, but not for long, because no matter how smug Noctis was about the fact that he was fitter than Prompto right then, he seemed to be impatient to get to the point.

The king's warm hand, heavy with the new ring on his ring finger, wrapped around Prompto's erection and gave it a few pumps while he scooted backwards between Prompto's spread legs. Dark grey eyes with just a hint of blue in them looked up at equally darkened violet blue eyes before they fluttered shut for a second. Noctis hummed and rubbed his cheek against Prompto's manhood, his skin as soft as chocobo feathers. It was quite the change from his usually rough-bearded chin and it made Prompto moan because he appreciated the change a lot. It was like they were still teenagers - or rather, _again_ \- and Prompto was lost in the feeling.

"Noct, _fuck_!" he groaned and squirmed against his lover who took mercy on him by licking over the underside of his erection. Prompto groaned as Noctis dragged his tongue all the way from his balls to the glans, before he wrapped his lips around the sensitive head and licked over the slit in his mouth. 

Prompto looked down and held his breath, _knowing_ that Noctis was about to look up any second now and when he _did_ , his king threw him the dirtiest look ever and had the audacity to grin around his dick.

"Fuck," Prompto moaned and surrendered completely to Noctis' whims.

As his _husband_ 's mouth worked on him, Prompto came to a full realization that he was _married_ now and that he was married to _Noctis_ , fucking _King of Lucis_. Not just, Noctis Lucis Caelum, his best buddy from school, no, he had to go and wait until Noctis had gone the full cycle to fulfill his duty as the Chosen King and then chose to spend his precious life with _him_ by his side. And as political as the whole ceremony had been, Prompto knew that for Noctis, it was something he had to do for the people. If it were just the two of them, they could have done this the moment he had woken up again, weak, patched back together by Prompto's formerly clumsy hands. Hands that had become the hands of an expert gunman, steady to his their goal and now buried in his _new husband's_ hair as he had his lips wrapped around his dick.

They were married. He was married to Noctis. Noctis was his _husband_. 

And the whole world knew about that fact. 

Man, he would need ages to get used to that.

No more hiding, no more holding back for publicity's sake, whatever Prompto and Noctis did would be seen as acts between lovers, because there was nothing that could be misunderstood about being _married_. Even Prompto himself could be sure that everything Noctis did for him was out of love and not some weird, warped, misjudged kind of extra special friendship that they seemed to hold during the road trip. 

Even if Ardyn were still around to tease him, Prompto would now _know for sure_ that Noctis loved him, and wouldn't have to doubt the flame of hope that had kept him going as he was left all alone in Nifelheim.

Prompto groaned when Noctis bobbed his head on his dick, his tongue pressing down in the right places with just the right pressure to make his toes curl. It made him stop thinking, even if his mind hadn't been in one of its usual bad places Prompto didn't want to lie awake all night with an exhausted body but overactive mind. He was pretty sure that he would do that anyway, but he really appreciated Noctis' efforts to take even the last energy out of him.

Noctis knew him so well and Prompto loved him for not having to spell out everything to him even if _his husband_ wasn't always the most attentive person. But then again, even Prompto had had to learn that Noctis saw more and thought about more things than he let on. In return, they trusted each other with their lives, having saved each other countless times. Even now, when there was no magic left to revive or heal you in the blink of an eye.

"Noct..." he moaned, a gentle warning that Noctis heard, but obviously chose to ignore.

Instead he doubled his efforts and cupped Prompto's balls, his index finger slipping lower and between his cheeks, teasing the bridge first and then, when he found his hole, he put pressure on it with his index finger.

Prompto cried out and pulled Noctis' face further into his lap as the finger moved in little circles to tease him, eventually giving him the rest and he came hard with Noctis' name on his lips.

Even if he hadn't held his lover's face down, Noctis wouldn't have moved up. He swallowed around Prompto's oversensitive manhood, his throat milking every last drop from him as the blond saw stars, even when his eyes were open.

He fell back on the bed, his legs still twitching every now and then as Noctis' nuzzled his hip, gazing up at him with a drunk kind of look that made the blond blush a little.

"... I can't believe we're really married," Prompto huffed a laugh as he ran his hands gently through his new husband's hair.

Noctis smile grew into a grin. "Well, you better believe it because I intend to live a long life with you by my side, _husband_."

"Oh man, stop saying this," Prompto chuckled, "it's making me blush."

"What... 'husband'? That's your official title now, 'royal husband'," Noctis explained, stifling a yawn despite his grin.

"That... Wasn't it ' _prince consort_ '? Either way, it makes me sound like a pet or something," Prompto replied, wrinkling his nose as Noctis laughed softly against his hip.

"Well, you could be 'queen', but I don't think you'd like that."

"Why not, like, just 'prince'?" Prompto whined, just to frown. "Scratch that, Prince Prompto sounds weird, too. Guess I'll have to live with Prompto, Royal Husband."

"You know, you could have learned about these things _before_ we got married. I'm sure Iggy would have been able to discuss that matter with you in all detail and with all possibilities," Noctis chuckled, even though he was interrupted by another yawn. "Besides, you're ' _Prompto Lucis Caelum, Royal Husband_ ' now."

"Yeah, right... That sounds weird as well," Prompto chuckled. "I mean, who knows if 'Prompto' is the name I've been assigned with at birth?"

"Yeah, not like your adoptive parents were there for you a lot. You could have taken any other name, if you'd wanted to. I kinda like Prompto though," Noctis yawned again and Prompto knew that his hip would end up being a pillow for him in a few moments.

"Yeah, I grew pretty fond of the name as well. It's not like anyone knows who the Argentums were anymore. All the fame of the name goes to me now," Prompto smirked as he felt Noctis huff.

"Modesty was always one of your better traits," Noctis chuckled, the words teasing even as they trailed off towards the end. "Love you," he murmured before sleep could finally claim him.

"Love you, too, _husband_ ," Prompto smiled as he watched Noctis fall asleep on his hip. He used his very last reserves of energy to kick up the blankets so that that they wouldn't get cold during the night and then succumbed to sleep himself.

He would get his payback the following morning and had a few ideas already.

* * *


End file.
